User talk:GTANiKo
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the GTA Clone page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- The Tom (Talk) 10:31, April 24, 2011 Answers I've never heard of Gangstar but i think the term GTA clone is widely over used and games with the slightest similarity seem to be put into the category. And i think the car the Admiral is based on will be on the page. Tom Talk 11:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Its based on the 2003-2005 Mercury Grand Marquis. Tom Talk 12:22, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Tom Talk 12:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Complaints How exactly is mentioning that the Turismo in GTAIV is based off of the real life 360 mondea irrelevant. There are entire talk pages of people arguing about the real life counter parts of cars. And you are trying to get me in trouble for posting a simple fact? If you really had a problem with me posting a picture of my parent's car you could have said something to me rather then running to the editor to get me in trouble.Gtacrzy 07:53, May 27, 2011 (UTC) The inclusion of the picture is relevant and is posted because unlike most of the vehicles that GTA's cars are based off of a 360 isn't exactly a common sight. And it isn't showing off because all the caption says is that it's the car that it's based off of, not "A picture of my ferrari." If any picture on that page is irrelevant it would be the picture of the coquette.Gtacrzy 03:57, May 30, 2011 (UTC) No I didn't include a picture of a Viper for the Banshee or a murciealago for the infernus, simply cause the infernus doesn't look like a Muciealago, and My parents don't own a Viper. @Gtacrzy So just because ur parents have a car u post? There are a number of cars in the entire GTA looking identical to real life cars. And what Coquette? If u were talking about the one on the Turismo page it is the Mob version of the Turismo which is also called a Turismo. I have GTA IV and Chinatown Wars too, I noe. The Infernus looks similar to the Murcielago in front and Zonda at the bak, so why didnt u post both? Bullet GT looks like Ford GT, and Turismo also incorperates other car looks. Pls. Just post ur photo somewhere else. GTANiKo 04:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) If you had read what I posted earlier I am aware that other cars have real life counterparts, the picture of the 360 is simply because it's a once in a blue moon sight. And yet you say it's irrelevant. Why even say that it looks like the 360 if you don't want people to see what the 360 looks like? @Gtacrzy. I noe. Not only me says irrelevance. Admin said so too. And if u post on the Turismo page, other pages don't have it (unfair). And yes, i did read ur post, i am asking u that question. And dude, if people want to see what the 360 Modena looks like just click the links to the Wiki given. Yes, I noticed the link was not added, so I did, as do other GTAWikia pages do. GTANiKo 13:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I have seen the cars and they look alike and calling this irrelevant is uncivil--Owen1983 14:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) That's fine I just added the photo cause ferrari 360 link didn't redirect to anything and I thought people should see how they were similar. If the page has a working link I'll leave the picture off of it. Gtacrzy 14:57, May 30, 2011 (UTC) now i clarify myself, the 360 is NOT irrelevant, but the photo is like, the only photo of a real life car on the wiki (shud be). If u want this kind of system, sure, just add the photos of the similar cars on all other pages (eg. Infernus with Murcielago, Burrito with Volks Transporter, etc.) suggest this to the admins. @gtacrzy the link is not valid? If u can, then pls add the correct link of wikipedia. GTANiKo 04:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I could easily get pictures of cars for the pages but I only posted the 360 cause it seemed like one of the few that wouldn't result in a full scale talk page debate. lol. But I will get on the task of getting a real life photo for every car in Gta 4 if everyone having it would result in it being ok to stay posted.